Unrequited Love or not?
by Viviana's Tears
Summary: After years of yearning, will Natsu love her back or will she move on? Lucy has been in love with Natsu since he rescued her in Hargeon, but Lissana back, little Lucy is ignored and kick out of the guild by no other than Lissana. Please REVIEW and i will continue the story:3 Dont forget Review! -Amayax3 or Gabriella
1. Chapter 1: The Begin

_Konnichiwa Mina! Amaya here! This is my very first fanfic that I have written, I know it's not the best material or it may have errors but please bear with it. This story is not like any other, here in this story, Lucy Heartfilia is ten years old, while everyone else is their normal age. I still haven't decided who should Lucy end up but if there is someone in particular you want her to end up, tell me I'll might even use it. I don't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1

Lucy's Pov

How can they even forget I'm here… they were supposed to be my Nakama…I guess I was only a replacement for Lissana the bully…I'm just like any old worn out doll tossed away in the basement…I though as I saw Team Natsu with Lissana. It's been a month since Lissana returned from the dead, and Fairy Tail has been partying all month. I mean I don't blame them for spending more time with someone you lost a long time ago but ignored a freaking ten-year is not cool. I sighed and turn the barstool around so I could talk to the person who hasn't forgotten me, Mirajane. Mirajane was an oneesan to me, since she treated me with care. "Mira, could I get a strawberry smoothie?'', I asked as I lay my head down on the bar and looked at her drying the cups. She was startled by my voice that she dropped the cup she was cleaning," Shi…Lucy I didn't see you there", as she looked at me and started cleaning the mess she did. "I was here the whole time but no one notices my presence anymore…'' I murmured as my bangs covered my face.

She started preparing a smoothie after cleaning up the broken cup, "You wanted a strawberry smoothie right?" "Yeah…" I said giving up of the though and started looking for Levy. Levy was the one that told me I should be a writer when I grow up since she has read one of the stories I have written. My gaze went all around the guild looking for a short teenage girl with azure colored hair, I spotted her but she was with a very muscular man with long, spiky black hair. I looked away rapidly, it was Gajeel, I'm scared of him just because he scary looking. "Here ya go!" said Mira, handing me the smoothie. "Oh..Arigato Mira!" I sipped some when Lissana comes up to me ,"Hey brat, come here for a second?" I followed her outside the guild, "Brat, I been noticing how you look at my boyfriend, Natsu!", she yelled as she grabbed me from the collar of my shirt. I blushed as she said when she said that, it was true I fell in love with Natsu the moment he saved me from the lolicon, the fake "salamander" at Hargeon. "Brat! Listen you better not get close to him or else…", she commanded as she throw me to the ground and step on my abdomen. I felt that one of my ribs broke, "This is the last time I warned you! She kicked me directly in my stomach, and walked away. I couldn't see very well my vision seem to get blurry, I touched my face and felt wet tears. When did a ten year old become a thread to a relationship? He is seventeen and I'm ten how can that even work out, Natsu only thinks of me as a little sister just like Wendy. I felt pathetic for not saying anything at Lissana and letting her treat me like trash. I never notice that Natsu's arms were around me.

Natsu's Pov

Just as Lissana returned from outside the guild, Lissana had this weird grin on her face that made her looked weird, and she sat down next to me. "Natsuu! When are we going on another date?" she asked as she was holding my hand. "Tonight if you want" I responded feeling unconformable since I didn't like to hold hands. Sometimes I though holding hands was a bother but then I knew holding hands made Lucy smile. Since she didn't have any big relatives, I acted as a big brother for her. Things I do to make people happy, then I started smelling strawberries and salty tears combined. I definitely knew the smell I could recognize the smell from anywhere, it was Lucy. Lucy was in trouble like that time she got almost kidnaped by the fake "Salamander", I couldn't waste any time here. I stood up, "Natsuu! Where are you goooing?" whined Lissana as she hugged me from behind my back. "I need sometime fresh air…" I lied as Lissana lets go of me. "Okay, then tonight at nine in the same meeting place!" she said as she continue her blabbering with Erza and Gray. I walked outside to find Lucy kneeling on the floor crying. Her clothes were all dirty, whoever did that to Lucy was surely going to suffer the consequences. "Luce who did this to you?" I asked as I kneed down to hug her. "No..one.." she sobbed as she hugged me tighter. Then out of nowhere I got an idea, I let go of her and started ticking her. "Hahaha..Natsu…Stop..haha.." she said through the giggling. I stoped and hugged her once again, "Luce, you should stop trying to be tough, you can rely on me" I whispered in her ear. She hugged me back, "theres no way you would believe me" she murmured. I complety froze from hearing that, "What?" I asked as I pull her off me. "I said Arigato, Natsu but I can handle it" she replied as she stood up from the ground. I stood up and ruffed her hair, "Good to hear that"

Lucy's Pov

"There was no way I would tell Natsu the truth, he wouldn't believe that his girlfriend was bulling me, All I ever do is worry people" I though as he ruffed my hair. "Good to hear that Luce!" he grabbed my hand and we started walking around town. As long I can be near him I'm happy with that, I all I ever need is Natsu by my side. He took me to my favorite place in town, the ice cream shop. He order a strawberry one for me and a chocolate one for him. He gave me the strawberry one and I started eating while he paid for the ice creams. Out of nowhere I saw a pair of boys my age. One had spiky blond hair like me with blue eyes and the other one had messy black hair with red eyes that reminded me of Gajeel. They looked that they haven't eaten in days, I walked toward them and grinned "Here! You can have it" I gave them the ice cream they needed it more than me, they seem shocked from receiving food from me I guess. I saw how they splitted the ice cream into two pieces for them. "Arigato Gozaimasu" they said after finishing the ice cream. "You're welcome" I said as I heard Natsu calling me, "I gotta go see you later!", as I ran toward Natsu and jump on him. "God Luce, where were you?" "I was with some friends, Natsu" I explained to him and look up at the sky, it was getting dark. "I thought someone kidnaped you or something, anyhow let's go home" he said as we walked home. We did not live together but he would always crash my place. "Today I met two boys, Natsu" as I open the door of my apartment with my keys. "Wow! What were their names?" he asked as we entered inside. "Hmm I forgot to ask" I giggled scratching my head as I entered to my room to change to my pajamas while Natsu grabbed a snack. After I finished changing to my pajamas, Natsu came in. "Tonight, I have a date so I can't stay with you but lock the door, Alright?" Natsu said while tucking me to bed. "Okay..." I murmured as he kissed me good night. "To make it up I'll take you fishing tomorrow with me and Happy" he told me as he closed the door. I was disappointed that Natsu wasn't stay with me but tomorrow was a new day so I don't have to worry about Lissana's warning because Natsu was taking me fishing with him and Happy. But I had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

_Arigato Gozaimasu for reading my fanfic! Review please and I'll continue the story. I'll get better at writing and so will the fanfic so please review! _

_-Amayax3_


	2. Chapter 2: Lissana's plan

_Hiya everyonex3 Thanks for reading my fanfic, it may be not be the best but I'm trying to make it the best possible. And thanks to all of the people who are now following my story, it means a lot to mexD To a special someone that asked if the pairs of boys were Sting and Rogue, yes they are! And special thanks to does who commented! Arigato Gozaimasu! I don't own Fairy Tail, and now on with the story! _

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy's Pov

My eyes squinted shut trying to ward the filtered sunlight rifting through the window. The only thing I could do was cover my eyes. Ugh I hated mornings, I wished I could sleep forever but then I wouldn't be able to see Natsu. I opened my eyes, and saw my window open like always, Natsu would always come through the window to check on me. Knowing that I need to get ready, I rolled out of bed and crawled to the bathroom. Half of the way my stomach started hurting and I clutched my stomach instantly. I totally forgot that I had a rib broken, since yesterday I had to bear with the pain. But now it was killing me, there's no way I can go fishing with Natsu like this. Then it hit me like one of Natsu's punches, I could ask Wendy to heal me with one of her spells.

I tried to stand up but fell back on my butt. "Ugh..." I crawled to the desk that I always leave my celestial keys at and grabbed a one at random. "Open: Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora!" I summoned. There was a bright, glowing yellow light before Plue, the white little dog, appeared. Plue saluted, while his whole body wobbled "Puuuun!" When he saw me clutching my stomach, he tilted his head to the side "Puuuun?" I laid down carefully in the floor so my broken rib wouldn't hurt more, "Plue, could you go get Wendy?" He nodded and jumping into the bed then jumping out the window. I wonder what I was supposed to tell her when she asked me how I got a rib broken. What if I told her the truth would she believe me or think I'm lying just because I'm jealous that Natsu is spending more time with her. Or that I'm just being a weak for getting hurt….just then my thoughts h were interrupted by the sound of broken hinges.

The door was send flying across the room, and Wendy entered with Plue. Her face was red like a tomato that made it stand out since she almost always wore blue. She hated when I never said anything important to her, she treated me like her little sister. "LUCY" Oh no she was mad when she's mad she can destroy anything that comes at her way. I quivered "Hai…." She saw me on the floor and ran to me "Lucy, Plue told me that you were hurt" as she kneed down checking for any injuries on me that were visable. I don't understand how does dragon slayers understand what Plue says when I don't even understand what he says. As soon as she touched where my ribs where, I flinched "Oww!" She lifted my shirt, and saw how bruised my abdomen was. She examining the part that was all bruised, "Lucy! How did you break two ribs? And it seems that you had been like this for a day…" she touched the bruised part again,"Oww! Stop touching it, Wendy!" I exclaimed as I moved her hand away from my stomach.

She looked at me waiting for an answer. "Umm…yesterday I fell out of the window…" "Why da hell would you be playing near the window, Lucy?" She placed her hands making bluish light appeared over my stomach and slowly the bruises disappeared. I had to think fast I was running out of ideas. "Umm…Looking at the stars..?" "Oh! Yeah it has to do something with celestial spirits, right?" she said. I don't know where she hear that from but that was wrong. But I was out of ideas so I went with it. "Yeah it is!" I lied as Wendy helped me stand up. "Lucy, you need to be careful next time", Thank god she wasn't asking more questions. "I know, well you probably need to go since Carla is probably worried about you" as I was pushing her out the door. I needed to get ready to go fishing with Natsu. I started walking her out the door, "Wendy, I'll see you later! As I waved and closed the door, I already wasted time with the ribs situation.

I ran to bathroom turned the shower on, took off my clothes and walked into the shower. "Oh the water was perfect in every way, nice and warm" I thought. After taking a shower, I hurried to the dresser. I put on a pink tank top that had flowers around the rim and some white shorts. I tied my blond hair into two pigtails putting a bow in each one. I walked to the desk that had my belt and whip and putted on. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and left the apartment. I walked by the river, and hoped onto the ledge. Being careful to hold my balance, I walked down the road to Fairy Tail. "Lucy! Be careful! That's dangerous!" said the sailor as I passed him. I waved in return, I followed the ledge until it ended and jump off. Then I saw the pair of boys that I saw yesterday, they were walking and talking. "Oh it's that girl from yesterday!" as he pointed at me. The other one nodded, "Thanks for yesterday, we were out of money since we had to pay the hotel" "It's Alright, you guys needed it more than me" I said. "This is Rogue" pointing at the one that look like Gajeel, "and I'm Sting!" said Sting as he extended is right hand. I shook his hand, "I'm Lucy!" "It was nice meeting you, Lucy but we have to go they are waiting for us" he said as they walked away and he waved back. Who was waiting for them, their parents? Anyhow I continued walking until I got to Fairy Tail.

"Ohayo Minna!" as I entered to the guild but as always no one responded back. I sighed and went to sit down on a barstool as I looked around for Natsu. I couldn't find him, did he forget that he was taking me with him fishing? No he wouldn't forget something like that. Just then Lissana came up to me, "Lucy, Natsu told me to take you to the place you guys were going to meet" as she gave me a fake smile and grabbed my hand. She squeezed my hand hard making me yelp "Okay". I followed her out of the guild. She led me to the East Forest in Magnolia Town. We went deeper in to the forest and got to a cliff. This didn't look like a meeting place where you would make a ten year old wait, "Lissana is this the right place?" I asked letting go of her hand. "Go check if Natsu is down the cliff" she grinned. I walked closer to the edge of the cliff. "No he's not there" She walked closer to me, "Well to tell you the truth, Natsu told me to tell you that he kicking you out of the team, since you are too weak" she told me. I couldn't believe it…he thinks I'm weak…I though as I was trying to hold back my tears. Why would he say something hurtful like this to me? I thought I was like his little sister…

Lissana's Pov

As Lucy left her apartment, I started looking for a way in since the door was locked. The window was open, and I climbed through the window. The apartment walls were painted with a pink color…. WAIT! This was not a time to be admiring someone's apartment. I got a letter out of my pocket and laid in the desk not making any noise since I didn't want to be discovered. I walked back to the window slowly not making any noise and jumped out of the window. My plan to get rid of Lucy was going to be success. The first two step were to distract Natsu and to place a fake letter on Lucy's desk. I walked to the guild thinking how should I make her come with me to the cliff that was in the forest nearby. Then I remember that Natsu told me that he was taking her fishing, I entered to the guild. I saw the brat lost in though, I walked up to her "Lucy, Natsu told me to take you to the place you guys are going to meet" as I gave her one of my best fake smiles and grabbed her hand. I squeezed her hand hard making her yelp, "Okay" as I walked her out of the guild.

I led her to the forest but going deeper into it. Until we got to the cliff, "Lissana, is this the right place?" she asked as she led go of my hand. I grinned, "Go check if Natsu is down the cliff", and she walked closer to the edge of the cliff. This kid was stupid, why would she even listen to me when last time I hurt her. "No he's not there" she said as I walked closer to her, "Well to tell you the truth, Natsu told me to tell you that he was kicking you out of the team since you are weak" I told her. I couldn't believe it she actually believe me and she is trying not to cry, "How pathetic" I thought. "Nobody wants you in the guild anymore since you were just a replacement for me" I bragged as I stepped closer to her. "NO!" she yelled as she pushed me back. "That little brat!" I thought as I got up and walked closer again. She covered her ears, "NO, stop!" she cried. "They told me to kick you out of the guild so you are out!" I shouted as I pushed her off the cliff. "Nooooo!" she yelled as she fell. At last she was gone my plan was a success, now there was no way someone would take my Natsu away. I didn't looked down to see if she was dead since no one can survive a fall like that.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Sorry for any errors I made. It may take me awhile to update again, so please comment and tell me if I should continue writing the story.!_

_-Amayax3_


	3. Chapter 3: She's Dead!

_Hola everyonex3 Amaya here! Thanks for the comments and those who are following my story. I still haven't decided who Lucy should end up with, so please tell if there's someone you want her to be with. Sorry if I made any errors. I don't own Fairy Tail or anything else that is in the story, just the plot line or whateverx3 Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Natsu's Pov

Ever since Lissana came back from the Edolas she's been such a bother sometimes, she acted like she was my girlfriend when I haven't even asked her out. And I haven't had much time to hang out with Luce, that's why I wanted to take her fishing today. But I couldn't since Lissana told me to find her some boring book at Book Land. (Located in Magnolia Town). I been in the bookstore since the morning, and couldn't find the book. "Sir, need any help?" the clerk asked. Uh I been here all morning, do you still think I need help I thought. "Yes, I'm trying to find this book called "To kill a Mockingbird" as I looked through the shelves.

"Oh! That book you been looking for is right here" he pointed at the shelf behind me. "Are you kidding me? I been looking for that freaking book and it was right behind me" I mummed. I grabbed it, "Thanks" and went to the register to pay it. I gave him the book and he put it in a bag. "It's going to be hundred jewels" I gave him the jewels and grabbed the bag. "Thanks for shopping at Book Land" I got out of the bookstore, and to my surprise it was raining.

Since I didn't bring any umbrella with me, I had to walk to the guild like that. I walked through the empty road that lead to the guild and saw people looking outside their windows. People looked at me with sorry faces, I got to the guild all drenched. "Minna, I'm back!" as I kicked the door of the guild open. All the guild members were crying even the mighty Erza, "Oi, what's wrong?" I asked as I approached them. I saw Wendy crying on her knees, "Lucy…" she cried as she buried her face in her hands. I dropped the bag that I had on my hand, "Where is she? Is she alright?" I asked as I looked around for her. I couldn't even smell her. "Where's Luce?" I demanded as I shook Wendy and she cried even harder. "Wendy…please where's Luce?" I pleaded, letting her go. What if she was kidnaped like that time, that Phantom Lord kidnaped her, I had to know so that I can rescued her. No what if something worst happened….? "Natsu…" sobbed Lissana as she sitting to a chair nearby, "She's….dead….." wept Lissana. Just with that hell broke loose.

Lissana's Pov

"She's….dead…." I wept as I saw Natsu fall to his knees, he's mouth slightly open and his body stopped moving. He stared wide-eyed at something no one else can see, I barely heard a soft whimpering sounds and saw his face glistened with freshly shed tears. I stared at him in shocked, how someone can make the "Great Salamander" cry…maybe I went too far I thought. Noo it was her fault for getting close to my future boyfriend. The smell of burning snapped me from my thoughts. Natsu was going berserk, he was breathing fire everywhere, "NOO! She's not dead!" he screamed as he kicked everything that was in the guild. He grasped a table nearby and throw it to the bar. Greatly destroying the bar, leaving broken glass and wood. Erza tried to stop him but was easily knockout, "She's not dead and I'm going to find her! ", he exclaimed as he ran out of the guild. The guild members started whispering who should followed him, no one volunteered since he already knockout Erza. "I'll go" and grabbed an umbrella and followed him.

Natsu never looked back or the surroundings around him, he just kept running. He ran to the East Forest where the cliff was. Natsu stopped when we were in the cliff that I pushed Lucy off. He walked slowly to the edge of the cliff and looked down. He stared at the bottom of the cliff for a long time, he turned around and looked surprised to see me there. "Lissana, tell me how it happened.." he asked as he hugged me. "She said that she was just a replacement for me, so the guild didn't need her anymore… and she jumped off this cliff…." I whispered. "Noo….Luce…." he murmured as he looked down. "This is the letter she left at her house" I said gave him the letter.

Natsu's Pov

"This is the letter she left at her house" Lissana said as she gave me the letter.

**Dear Fairy Tail,**

**I guess you been wondering why I jumped off the cliff. For you guys I was just a replacement for Lissana. That was all I ever was for the guild. But now that Lissana is back, you guys ignored me like an unwanted weed on someone's backyard. So there's no point in living when no one is paying attention to me. Maybe I'll see you guys in another life!**

**-Lucy Heartfilia**

After I finished reading the letter, I noticed I was crying again. No she's not dead it's not like her to killed herself for that. I was going to look for her until at least I would find her body since it wasn't at the bottom of the cliff. Maybe if I'm a S-Class mage, I'll get more missions around Fiore and I would have more chances of finding Luce. "Natsu, let's go back to the guild" whispered Lissana as she grabbed my hand and led me out of the forest. I looked back and promise that I was not going to forget Luce…no matter what!

(Meanwhile in the other side of the Forest…..x3)

Lucy's Pov

_As I fell, I could see Natsu and Lissana on top of the cliff, pointing at me and laughing. "No….Natsu…I only wanted to be at least by your side….Don't let me fall…."_

_Then I could only see Natsu leaving…,"Natsu….don't leave me…Remember I was like your little sister..." The darkness surrounded me….only leaving me alone to suffer in the void of darkness….._

I shot up straight in the ground, I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I looked all around me, trying to get a sense where I was. It was already nighttime and I was sitting beside a large waterfall. "The whole guild didn't want me anymore even Natsu...and I cannot go back to the town since the guild thinks I'm dead and they don't want me anymore but how can I grab my stuff from the apartment", I though. "It seems you have woken up, dear" said someone behind me. I turned around to thank the person who save me. I stared at the massive blue scaled dragon, "Aaa…draaagon!" I exclaimed as I scrambled back.

* * *

_Me: Thanks for reading! Please review or Lissana dies!_

_Lissana: I don't want to diee! Please Review guys!_

_-Amayax3_


	4. Chapter 4: New Begining!

_Me: Hello everybody! I know it took me two days to update since I had five quizzes that I had to take on Friday but now that I'm in spring break I might update faster. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry if it has some errors.!_

_Lissana: Some author you are and I see that nobody likes me..._

_Me: Hey! I try my best and yes nobody likes you_

_Lissana: ... Amaya doesn't own Fairy Tail or me but she does own the plot line or whatever!_

_Me: Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

**Lucy's Pov**

I stared at the massive blue scaled dragon, "Aaa…draaagon" I exclaimed as I scrambled back.

I quickly tried to grab my keys so that I could attack it but found none at my belt. Wait! Don't tell me I lost them…No….I looked at the ground and walked around the area. I looked behind the bushes, trees, and even behind the dragon. "No…I lost my keys…" I sputtered. No…all these years I been collecting them but now I lost them…Now I was powerless, how could I even protect myself? No wonder the Fairy Tail kicked me out of the guild. After all, I was just a replacement for Lissana. Wait! I'm not powerless, I cant let them make me think that.

"Are you looking for these?", the dragon lifted its paw, showing three of my celestial keys. She ran toward the dragon and jumping on it. I hugged its paw, "Arigatoo Gozaimasu!" I thanked the dragon and grabbed my keys. She gave me Aquarius', Taurus', and Gemini's keys. At least I have three golden keys.

"Thanks for saving me" I happily said as I put my keys back in place.

"Well I found you floating on the river nearby, and luckily you didn't have any injuries"

"Anyways, are you a real dragon, and aren't they supposed to be extinct?"

"Yes and no"

"Yes and no?"

"I haven't found my successor so I can't go back to the dragon realm"

Maybe if I become a dragon slayer….I can probably take revenge on Lissana for trying to kill me and the guild for kicking me out of the guild without saying it on my face. And I can travel around to find my keys too.

"I can become your successor if you want!"

"Do you think you have what it takes?"

"Yes!"

"Good, I'm Aqua, the Water Dragon"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm going to take revenge on Fairy Tail!"

**Lissana's Pov**

God, all the things I got to do to get what I want. First I had to fake crying for Natsu so that I would looked suspicious. Then I have to make sure that Lucy's body is not found.

I walked through the forest, looking at the sky. I watched as the large glowing sphere rose slowly into the dull morning sky. Casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated the forest. I love watching the sunrise but now it's not the time to admire it since I had to make sure that her body is not found. I looked everywhere but no body found. Probably the animals already ate it.

Something shiny caught my eye, I walked to the shiny thing and found the two celestial keys of the brat. With this I have more power, I held the keys and called, "Open: Gate of whatever you are, NOW!" I summoned. Some freaking light came out of nowhere, and a guy that looks like it has a lion's mane and one that looks like a scorpion appeared.

"Who da hell are you?" exclaimed the lion guy.

Man, this was going to be funny, making them suffer the sadness.

"I'm your new master, so kneed before me!" I demanded.

"Pfft! My only master is Lucy!" laughed the scorpion guy.

"That's right!" snarled the lion guy.

"But she's already dead so, I'm your new master since I found you guys" I laughed. Man, their faces were funny. First they were surprise then sad and then angry. Man I just love to see someone suffer.

"So now I just call you whenever I want, right?" I asked. They just nodded still angry.

"Good, now let's head back to the guild" I told them, walking toward the path I followed before getting here. And they followed.

I was getting tired of walking, "Hey! Lion Guy, can you carry me?" I said as I fell down on my butt, tired from walking and being lazy.

The lion guy looked surprise, "Its Loke!" as he carried me piggy style. "Yeah, yeah" ignoring his comment. I don't need to know the name of a tool. We got back to the guild and entered, "Minna, I'm Back!" I shouted in happiness since now I'm more powerful with Lucy's keys.

Everybody looked shocked to see me with Lucy's spirits. "Why do you have Lucy's spirits?" asked Natsu as he approached me. Damn, I never thought of that.

**Natsu's Pov**

"Why do you have Lucy's spirits?" I asked as I approached her. Lissana looked nervous and then sad, "She gave them to me before she killed herself saying that she didn't need them anymore"

I felt heartbroken at looking at Loke and Scorpio. Now that Lucy isn't…now they're Lissana's spirits. Luce, why did you leave me? You were like a little sister to me…but I never had the chance to tell you that…. She waved them off and they disappeared.

Someone coughed that made everybody in the guild turned around. It was the guild master, Makarov. "I know we just lost one of our Nakama but we need to move on, Lucy probably wanted that…" he trailed off. "So I decided to have the S-Class exam!" he said. That caught my attention, I promised that I would never forget her and since I never found her body she's probably alive and I could look all around Fiore for her.

"The ones participating are going to be…"

"Natsu", which made me come back from my thoughts. "Alright!" I shouted. I don't want everybody mourning for Lucy forever…

"Gray" I looked at Gray who was looking excited.

"Juvia", Juvia squeaked, "Gray-sama! Let's do our best" Gray nodded.

"Elfman" Elfman shouted, "Man!" like always.

"Levy", Jet and the other guy that I don't remember his name were fighting who is going to be Levy's partner. Then Gajeel picked up Levy from behind her collar. "Kid, I'll be your partner" he said.

"Cana and that's all" the master said. I looked over to Cana who seem depressed. Probably because she's been trying to pass the S-Class exam since she was fifteen?

Then I had an idea, and it was probably for the best... "After the S-Class Exam…Will you marry me, Lissana?" I said loud enough for everybody to hear. Everybody was surprise at first but they cheered.

"Go Natsu"

"Juvia wants to marry Gray-sama"

"Natsu is a Man!"

Lissana was happily crying, she ran to me jumping herself on me. I caught her and spin her around, "Yes Natsu, I love you so much" she said. "Me…too" I whispered sounding unsure. Like this I'll have the family I never had, Lissana as my wife and Lucy as my daughter…if I ever find her…

And with that we headed off to the guild's island, Tenrou Island.

1 week later….

**Lucy's Pov**

Its been a week since I began training with Aqua. She's not what I expected for a dragon to be. She could change into her human form, doesn't like being in her dragon form a lot because she scares people away.

Since the town thinks I'm dead, I have a cloak on that covers all of my body. I looked at the young woman with long aqua color hair, no wonder she's named like that. As we walked around Magnolia, I noticed that her hair looks like Wendy's hair…no I'm not supposed to think about them, they thought I was weak and they're going to pay for that.

"LUCY" roared Aqua, sometimes she's scary.

"Yes, mam?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I need to go the apothecary, wait here" she said, pointing at a barrel outside the apothecary.

"Okay…" as I looked at the sky, wondering if I would ever find the rest of my celestial keys.

I looked at the stores, checking which one would be best to visit since she was going to take a long time in there. I know I'm supposed to wait for her but I don't always listen to adults or anyone these days.

I walked inside Book Land since I love to read. I head to the section with books about celestial keys. When I overheard, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, they say that the island that Fairy Tail was on, it was destroyed by a dragon"

"Nah, you're joking right?"

"I'm serious, the island was completely destroyed leaving no survivors"

"That's gotta hurt since they been mourning for the youngest member that died, and now this…." I didn't heard the rest since I ran to Fairy Tail. There's no way that could happen, they were the strongest guild ever…Natsu don't be…dead…

I entered to the guild and saw the guild members crying over a table that had all the photos of the ones that where in the island. I saw what I most not wanted to see…

I ran out of there, no one in the guild noticed. I was crying because there was no freaking way…I was supposed to take revenge on them…no…Natsu…Why are…you…dead..? I walked crying back where I was supposed to wait for Aqua. I looked at the sky that was clad in grey. The clouds were doubling up on each other menacingly. The smell of incoming rain was heavy in the air, I sat there waiting for it. Until finally the rain that held back all day cascaded down from the sky. Drenching everything on its way to the ground. After a while, Aqua came, "Sorry that …Lucy, What's wrong?" she asked since she could probably smell my tears. I took off my hood, "Fairy Tail…is…gone" I cried, letting the water drenched me.

"Oh god! I'm sorry dear.." she hugged me and continued, "This way you can stop wanting to take revenge on them, dear…its nothing good comes out of revenge"

"Yeah…but..." I trailed off as she grabbed my hand and helped me stand up. We walked passed Fairy Tail, and I looked back. I guess there's no way I can take revenge on them now….Natsu…everyone…Bye…

_3 years later…..._

**Lucy's Pov**

"Aqua, don't leave me alone!" I pleaded as I watched her disappeared. "I'm just going back to the dragon realm, and I have taught you everything you need to know…" she said before disappearing into the thin air. Just leaving a sapphire celestial key, it was Aqua's key. Thank God, she wasn't leaving me forever, I picked up and left the house that I and Aqua build. Now that I had some of my celestial keys back and I could use dragon slayer magic, I could probably join any guild I want. But I still haven't found Loke's or Scorpion's keys but someday I will. I walked to the train station, people looked at me funny. When I was training with Aqua, my hair began to change so now I had blue hair ends. Maybe that's why they're looking at me funny or because my attire is too revealing. I got some white shorts and a blue tank top. I aboard the train and sat down near the window, since now I get motion sickness and looking at the scenery helps me with the motion sickness. "All aboard" said the speakers. Soon as he said that a girl entered the train. She was short but you could see that she wasn't young like a ten year old since she had boobs. Her hair was purple, and it reached her thighs. She was dressed in black shorts and a white tank top. She came and sat down beside me sighing, "I almost missed the freaking train…" and looked at me, "Oh Hey there!"

"Hey…" as soon as the train started moving, I got dizzy and I looked at the girl. She was in the same state as I was, "Hey are you a dragon slayer" I asked.

"Yeah... are you one too?" she said, trying not to puke all over the seats.

"Yeah, I'm…Reika!" I lied since nobody needs to know who I'm really am.

"I'm Naomi Akiyama" she said as she held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you!" as I shake her hand.

"So where are you heading to?"

"Well I was planning to join a guild…"

"Then you should join Mermaid Heel, that's the guild I'm from"

"Sure! But as soon as we get of this train"

"Okay! You are going to love it there!"

I hope I will…. I don't want it to be like what happened at Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Arigato for reading! Please review and by the way I'm sleepyxD_

_-Amayax3_

_Edited: 5/09/13_


	5. Chapter 5: YOU'RE A WOMAN!

_Hiya everybody~! I know I said I would update more often since it was spring break but my mom took my laptop away since supposedly I was spending too much time on it, so Gomennasai!. Sorry if I made any errors. Thank you for all the review!_

_ Enjoy~!_

* * *

_Chapter 5_

**Lucy's/Reika's Pov**

"Look she has blue hair ends"

"I wants some"

"She looks awesome"

"Naomi, got anything to cover my hair with?" I asked as I could hear people talking about my hair. She grabbed her bag, was purple with pink stars on it. She dug inside her bag and started getting more than ten books, a hairbrush, clothes, and a black cloak that had a hood. "Is this good?" she asked. "Perfect!" She handed me the cloak, the cloak's fabric was soo soft. I put the cloak on, covering all my body. That's better, people are just watching less. Soon as the train moved a little, I became dizzy again. "Im going to take a nap, Reika" as she layed down on the seat next to her. I looked outside the window, wondering if I would I even find all my celestial keys.

Just as the train stopped moving, I felt a little bit better and looked at Naomi who was trying not to barf on the floor. "This is our stop" mumbled Naomi, standing up and looking for the exit. I heard her walk away a little bit. I grabbed her arm to use it to stand up, but it wasn't hers.

"Uh…What's wrong?" spoke someone. I mentally slapped myself for not making sure it was her. I looked up to find piercing blue eyes staring at me. He was slim, yet muscular and toned, he had a visible thin scar, diagonally going up his forehead and was blonde like me. "Uh umm..I" I was interrupted by the train moving. "Hey, the train is not supposed to move until the next hour or so..." he told me, as I stood up and looked around for Yukiko.

I looked everywhere but she wasn't on, "ALL PASANGERS THIS IS ZATO FROM NAKED MUMMY AND WE ARE TAKING OVER THIS TRAIN!" the speakers yelled. I had to cover my ears since I have very sensitive ears now that I'm a dragon slayer. The passengers that were left from the other stop, were panicking and pushing around. "Uhh...guy?" I said, looking at him. "Yeah?" helping a kid who was on the floor.

"Care to help me defeat this Zato guy? I asked, looking where the drivers' cabinet. He picks the kid up and puts him on the seat close to him. "Yeah but who are you?" he asked, walking toward me.

"Reika & you?"

"Sting" The name seem familiar…maybe I heard it when I was a child…I can't remember… "Then let's go!" grabbing my hand. He's hand was warm….It reminded me when I used hold hands with Natsu… "Hey Reika?" he said, letting go of my hand.

"Huh?"

"Seriously?"

"Sorry…I just remembered something…"

"Let's just defeat the guy already!"  
"Okay"

We walked through the aisle, walking through the mob of people. "Where could the freaking Zato guy be?" he asked, pushing his way through the crowd. This Sting guy was dumber than Natsu that's for sure. "Uh the conductor place thing?"

"Damn! Your smart!" he exclaimed.

"Nah you're just dumb" I whispered, following him through the crowd. "What? I'm not dumb!" he said, as we got to the conductor place.

Wow this guy has a good hearing like a dragon slayer. Wait…Nah he couldn't be one, he's too stupid to be one. The train movement was shaky that made me get dizzy again. Ugh how I hate to get motion sick…I looked at Sting to see if he was doing okay…and found him in the same state as me. Maybe he is a dragon slayer after all…..

We looked at each other and, "This is it, dude" he whispered. "Yeah" I responded back. He took a step closer to the door and opened the door. The conductor was on the floor, all tied up with ropes.

"Sir, are you okay?" he asked, untying the ropes off of him. The conductor could only nod, he looked at me…he was scared, after Sting untied him up. He pointed at me, "LOOK OUT!" he yelled, scramming back. I turned around as fastest I could but I was too slow.

"Well, you kids are trying to be heroes?" said the Zato guy. He was a large man whose face resembles that of a monkey, with a very prominent ears. He has an afro, which bears the Naked Mummy guild stamp. I jumped back but the Zato grasped the back of my cloak, making me unable to move. "YOU are not going anywhere!" he taunted me. There's was no freaking way, I'm going to let a monkey dude stop me from defeating him.

Sting stood up, making his body adjust to the train movements, and "Let Reika go!" he said dizzily. The train moved to right, making Sting fall in his butt. "Nice going, Sting!" I thought. In hell, I was going to be the damsel that needed to be rescued. "Surprise" I whispered.

I untied the cloak off me, making myself slip off the cloak. "What?" the Zato guy exclaimed angrily, holding the cloak on his hand. I shrugged and hurried to Sting, "Sting, are you alright?" I asked, helping him stand up. "YOU are a woman?" he asked surprised.

Sting's Pov

I watched as the Reika dude was grasped by her cloak, making her unable to move. "YOU are not going anywhere!" the Zato guy taunted Reika. I was getting dizzy by the minute, I needed to save Reika…I stood up, making my body adjust to the train movements, "Let Reika go!" I said dizzily. The train made a move to the right, making me fall on my butt. "I look soo uncool right now" I thought. Seriously I needed to get over my motion sickness already.

"Surprise" I heard him whispered. He untied the cloak off of her, making himself slip off the cloak. Reveling that she was a woman. She had brown eyes and thigh length blonde hair. The ends of her blonde hair was blue like the ocean. To be honest, she looked hot, she had a very curvaceous body. "What?" the Zato guy exclaimed angrily, holding the cloak on his hand. She hurried toward me and helped me stand up, "Sting, are you alright?" she asked.

"YOU are a woman?" I asked surprised by her gender, since the cloak she had on covered almost all of her body. "Yeah, why?" she replied like that was nothing. Why would she hide her very curvaceous body like that, I mean she shouldn't hide it like that…after this I'll try to get a date with her.

"Aghhh!" the Zato guy yelled as he lunged at us with a knife. The knife was going to directly going to stab me in the stomach but Reika pushed me out of the way. The knife stab Reika's shoulder, "Ahh!" she screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. "Shit! Now he was going to pay!" I thought as I picked up Reika, putting her on my shoulder. "White Dragon's Roar!" making a small laser of light, and hitting the directly the Zato guy and making a big hole on the conductor's window. The Zato guy was left all defeated on the floor, I walked out of the conductor's place and walked through the aisle. I was starting to feel weak every step I walked and with a sudden pop darkness enveloped me.

* * *

_Thank you for reading~! Please review!_

_-Amayax3_

_Edited: 5/09/13_


	6. Chapter 6: Naomi a monster?

_Author's Note:_

_Heello Everyone! I was stuck in a desert with no access to the internet...Just Kiddin~ I was too busy with the finals and all but now that its already taken care off. I'll be posting a new chapter every Thrusday, so please if you like my story even a little bit review! And while I'm here talking to y'all, I heard something very tragic while I was gone...I heard that Fairy Tail was cancelled! Man, I wanted to see more of Sting's abs..*cough* I mean beautiful facex3 Oh, I almost forgot to tell yall that I changed Yukiko's name to Naomi because it was too similar to Yukino's._

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters...EXCEPT! Naomi, and Luke~_

_And if I did own it, I would already have been hiding Sting under my bedx3_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 6_

**Naomi's Pov**

"And that's how i saved the guild from those malicious thieves!" Naomi bragged as she turned around to see what expression Reika had. Of course that she wasnt lying but she wasnt entirely truth, she saved the guild with thieves when she was only nine years old. The thives werent that weak but not that powerful, but she was struggling to defeat them since they were a large group. The number of the group didnt decrease it was increasing as one when down, two more thieves would replaced the last one. She was getting tired from using too much magic and it happened quickly, one thief puched her on the stomach, her weak spot, and she was send flying across the guild. But was caught by someone, she looked up to see a boy with messy black hair and bloddy red eyes. He dumped her on the floor carefully, and get to defeat all the thieves that were left. After they were defeated she was going to thank him but he had already left.

"Huh!?" she whispered, she saw that there was no one behind her, so all this time she had been talking to herself. She giggled, "No wonder people have been staring at me weirder than usal" she thought. Reika was probably somewhere in the town looking for her since she seem like hasnt travel a lot around Fiore. She remebered taht last time she saw her, it was inside the train."She's probably still at the train station..." she thought, walking back toward the train station. As she walked throght the crowd, people backed away as she walked by. Naomi sighed and kept walking," I just help the child and this is what I get..." she thought. Ever since she rescued a little girl from a monster, people and even her guild members were scared of her for no reason. Well she knew the reason but it wasn't her fault that she possessed Ice Dragon Slayer magic, people said it fit her perfectly since she was so cold and distant toward others. That's their fault, she was treated like trash and people were the cold bastards not her.

"The Ice Queen is back!" a brunet man announced in surprise as he saw Naomi walked by.

"Again? She should just die already!" another man nagged.

"Don't you think we tried that? Almost every time she comes from a mission or whatever we beat her up" a brunet man told the other man.

"B-But doesn't she fight back?" the other man asked, his voice sounded like a wounded animal.

"She fight back? Don't make me laugh! She just stands there like a idiot, not doing anything to stop us!" said the brunet man proudly.

"Wow! You guys have gu-"

Naomi didn't want to hear this anymore, she was sick of this town not only did she let the town people beat her up but their glares too. She never asked to have this freaking power, she was forced to have it. But she was here because of "They", this was the only town "They" haven't looked for her. She sat down on a bench near the fountain, and watch it carefully, remembering who "They" were.

You must be wondering who "They" are, right?

Six years ago, before she lived in this town she used to live in a village in the south of here. She was an orphan who lived in the streets like the other orphans in the village. But the villagers ignored her the most, it was all because of her long lavender hair and her bloody red eyes. People called the "Red-Eyed Monster", not much difference of the nickname she has now in this town. One day, she was there in the streets begging for food or water like she would always do every day. But like always she was ignored even step on, she just stared at the ground, thinking what she did wrong to have this kind of life when someone's shadow in front of her.

She looked up to find a massive man with slim arms and legs, but what caught her attention was the wild spiky blonde hair and a weird tattoo on his large nose. "Hey kid! Want some bread?" he offered Naomi, while holding a piece of bread in front of her. She was surprised that there was someone that nice to give her some bread, she just nodded since she was too surprised to say anything. He gave it to her, "Eat up, kid!" he chuckled. Naomi didn't waste any time, she just torn apart and consumed it like it would be the last time she ate something. After she finished it she stood up and bowed, "Thank You Very Much, Sir!" she thanked the man. The man chuckled, "Now, lets go kid!" and snatched her wrist and pulled her as he walked toward the exit of the village. She didn't know what to do put to scream, "LET ME GO, YOU CREEP!" The man just continued pulling her as he walked out of the village.

"Aww! Is that how you thank a person who was nice enough to give you some food?" he sneered, pushing her to the ground and kicking her on the stomach. She cried in pain as she was kicked again and again, "S-Stop...Please!" she cried. The man bend down being careful not to get dirty by the ground, "I'll stop if you call me Mr. Gato!" as he spoke. Naomi could only nod from all the pain she was feeling, "Good! Now you are going to be the only one who could save the world from being destroy, so we are going to let you borrow some of our power" the man said, and grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. "Zato! I got the kid, lets get out of here!" he yelled toward the forest. A man came out behind a tree, whose face resembles a monkey and with a bluish afro hair. "Lets go" the afro man said. The felt like a bee stung her arm, and she went limp in his arm around her.

The only thing she remembers from the place was taken to was it was basically hell for her. She couldn't see anything or couldn't hear anything. Just something holding her down to a thing that felt like bed? It was so heavy that she couldn't move. She couldn't remember how to open her eyes anymore from all the time she was knocked out. Then she started hear noises, the buzz of machines, and clicking of feet near her feet. Quiet talking, what are they talking about?

She opened her eyes to find a pair of turquoise eyes staring at her. She blinked, "Who are you?" she asked. His hair was so unique that she couldn't stop looking at it, it was silver. He smiled, "Well I'm glad you asked! I'm Luke and who are you, beautiful lady?" he asked, while he peeked at outside the curtain that separated another bed. "I'm...I don't have a name..." she whispered, looking away from him. He saw her turned away from him, "Then I shall give you one!" he announced, while he sat on corner of the bed. Naomi looked up, "Are you serious? Are you afraid of me?" she asked, not wasting any second thinking that she might be again put to sleep. "Why would I be scared of you? You have the loveliest hair I have seen!" he said, while he brushed his hand against her hair.

Naomi blushed, "Thanks, nobody has ever said that before.." she could feel butterflies in her stomach. Was she sick? She had never felt this before... "How about Naomi?" he asked, while he stroke her hair and stared at it. Naomi nodded, "I like it..Thanks..Luke" she whispered. "Naomi, I shall help you escape from this hell hole...you are too beautiful to die here..like others" he grasp her hand, "Naomi, would you marry me when we grow up?" he said as he blushed. Naomi nodded, " I would love to..." she said before she fell asleep again. "Naomi..." was the last thing she heard.

Naomi snapped out of her thoughts and stood up, "Oh Luke...where are you now?" she thought. She opened up her bag and got a gray cloak she had incase she lost the black one, and put it on because she didn't want hear the annoying whispers again. She walked toward the train station, but looking at the ground wondering what would have happened if she didn't escape from the hell hole... "Ouch!" yelped a someone as she bumped into his back, and fell backwards making her hood fall. "Oww!" she whispered, she fell on her butt and looked up to see who she bumped into. He had messy black hair...it reminded her someone but she couldn't remember who it was.

**Rogue's Pov**

He felt something bumped into his back.."Ouch" he yelped. Was it Frosch? He told Frosch to stay at the hotel while he went to get Sting from the train station. "Oww" he heard a female whispered. He turned around to find a girl wearing a cloak on the floor, he had one of the worst luck ever! First, he lost Lector while Frosch and he were trying to find a place to eat, then he thought when Sting was coming was tomorrow but Frosch reminded him that it was today, and now this!

"I'm so sorry" he said, holding his hand out to her. She hesitated to take it but took it while she picked her bag up, he pulled her up. "Thanks..." she murmured, looking at the ground not paying attention to him. How rude! After she bumped into him and help her up, and she doesn't even look at him? Ugh he didn't have time for this...

"Is that the Ice Queen next victim?" a woman whispered.

"Poor kiddo...he's still to young too" a man said to the woman.

Who is this Ice Queen? Wait they are talking about her? He looked at the girl, she had such a long lilac hair that reach to her thighs and her ruby eyes that looked like his. There was something about this girl that made him, feel uneasy like something was wrong.

"Are you lost little girl?" he asked, patting her head while he chuckled. The girl looked up, "Am I that short?" walking backwards away from him. "Huh?" he wondered what she meant by that, and why was she walking away from him, he wasn't a lollicon.

"Run away, kid!" someone shouted at him.

"Get away from the monster, boy" a man said.

"She might freeze you to death, run away!" a someone else shouted.

"You should get away from me if you don't want to get 'curse' or get hit by something" she chuckled, while she pulled her hood up with one hand and the other hold her bag. Her eyes were dull now, like it had no life now...Why was wrong with the town? She began to walked toward what it seem to be the way that the train station was, "Lets not meet again unless you want to get beat up like...me.." she whispered enough for me to hear her. BOOOOOM! The sound of an explosion was coming from the south, where the train station was. The girl threw her bag on the floor and ran toward the train station not looking back.

He walked to the man that said to get away from her, "Why did say something like that to the little girl?" The man shrugged, "Its something tourist should not know, unless you want to die young.." said the man before he walked to the train station like everybody else. And Rogue followed all of the crowd to the train station curious of what the explosion was about, but the girl was in such a hurry to get there.. I wondered what that was all about? He heard more explosions toward the train station, "Damn! I forgot about Sting!" he whispered to himself, and hurried to the train station.

The closer he get there more explosions could be heard, he entered to the station to see a fight between the girl that he had met and a man.

* * *

_Well how was that chapter? I hope you y'all enjoyed it! Please review and I will had out chocolate chip cookies for those who review~ No one can resist the chocolate...well I know I cantx3 _

_Arigatoo for reading~_

_-Amayax3 (Gabriella)_


End file.
